The invention is based on a fuel metering device for fuel injection pumps provided with a magnetic valve and a fuel supply leading through a valve closing element to a pump work chamber of the fuel injection pump with the valve closing element being stressed by a spring in the direction of closing. In such a fuel metering device, known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,436, the valve closing element of the magnetic valve is controlled by the movements of the armature of the electromagnet. Therein, the closing element is moved to the open position by the excitation of the magnet winding against the force of the closing spring and, when the circuit of the electromagnet is interrupted, it is brought into the closed position again by the force of the closing spring. Such an embodiment of a magnetic valve for the metering of the fuel has the disadvantage of requiring considerable magnetic force not only to move the closing element against the closing force of the closing spring, but also to generate a sufficiently quick movement of the closing element. Furthermore, the distances traveled by the closing element are comparatively great. These characteristics negatively influence the switching speed of such a magnetic valve, which is required to switch very rapidly, especially for distributor injection pumps for high-speed and four-cylinder internal combustion engines. Such a valve also needs more electricity.